Naruto Shizen no nendai-ki
by ravious light
Summary: The fox was sealed into his sister. Everything was fine till they started training. It soon became clear his sister had more chakra and stamina. His parents attention slowly shifted to her until he didn't receive it anymore. But he had secrets of his own. He would surpass his sister and break her spirit in the same way she broke him. Strong but not godlike Naruto. Alive Parents.


The night was quiet peaceful and the civilian populace of hidden leaf village have already retired for the night. It seemed to be a very ordinary night to the ANBU patrolling the village at the time and the headquarters was barely staffed with only two reserve squads on standby. It was for this very reason when Shikaku Nara, tactical head and Jounin commander of the village was woken up from his sleep by a panting bird masked anbu telling him that they were being attacked and that he was required at HQ immediately Shikaku took a few seconds to collect himself. If he was in a battle field those seconds could have meant his death but luckily that was not the case. Within moments the Nara clan head put on his armor and gear and body flickered to the Hokage tower to get on the situation leaving his heavily pregnant wife at home with just a note.

Yamanaka Inochi has been contemplating about retiring from his position as head of torture and interrogation department for the past few days. The reason was the very bundle he was rocking right now and trying to calm his three week old daughter Ino. His wife has tried to put the girl to sleep but Ino was really loud and had a set of lungs that would put a fully matured lioness to shame. She was also a bundle of energy and parenthood was new to both Inochi and his wife and neither had any experience with young children as neither had any siblings. He wanted to spend more time with his family and more importantly his daughter and hence his want to quit his position as head of department. So when he was suddenly alerted to the presence of a ninja on the clan grounds due to his sensory ability paranoia kicked in and he used a mild mind technique on his daughter to put her to sleep. The technique if overused could cause damage to brains of young children but the situation has clearly called for it. He swiftly but gently placed the girl in the crib and closed the door to the nursery and pulled a kunai from the stand in the hall. His paranoia was for naught as the shinobi was a anbu of leaf but this caused Inochi to frown as the anbu bypassed the clan compounds and directly came to the house only in case of emergency. His suspicions were proven right when the cat masked anbu said that they were being attacked and he was required at HQ. It took less than a minute for Inochi to get into his gear and be on his way to Hokage tower to get hold of the situation.

Chouza Akimichi and his wife have just put their five month old son Choji to sleep and were about to retire themselves when they heard a knock on the main door. His wife answered the door while Choza became prepared to defend her if it was some threat. They were greeted by a panting mouse masked anbu telling them that they were being attacked and that he was required at HQ. Chouza knew that he would not be called directly unless his special techniques were required and told his wife to rouse others from their sleep and prepare for battle. With that he put on his armor and left to Hokage tower for orders.

The INO-SHIKA-CHO trio arrived almost simultaneously along with a few others like Might Duy, Hatake kakashi, Aburame Shibi and a few others. What surprised them was instead of Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage they were greeted grimly by Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage of the village in his battle armor. Even in his fifties the man was strong and swift and justified his title as Shinobi no Kami.

The former Hokage looked over the assembled shinobi and started addressing them. "The nine tailed fox is creating rampage in the village. We need to stall it until the fourth arrives. Inochi I need you to coordinate the attack and defence of the village. Send all available genin to evacuate civilians to safe houses. All the remaining shinobi will try to stop the fox from entering further into the village. Shikaku take command and direct all our resources efficiently. Chouza I need the akamichi clan to help me stall the beast. Let's move."

The ninja of the village knew the situation was really dire if the fox was attacking them. They were grateful to third for his assistance and hoped that the fourth had a plan to deal with the monster.

The fourth Hokage quickly teleported using his signature move Hirashin to his wife and new born daughter carrying his new born son. The mother was really happy to get her hands back on her son and was holding both her children close to her chest.

Minato started speaking in a grave voice "Kushina, I know it is not proper to ask her mother but I need one of our kids to seal the fox. I can't seal it back into you as you are very week and will die. I will use dead demon consuming seal so the kids need you alive."

Kushina knew it was inevitable. She knew when she gave her consent for Minato to become Hokage that the village came before all else and that included his own children and wife. She steeled herself and asked "whom will you take?"

Minato pondered for few seconds and asked "can you determine if either one has your special chakra?"

Kushina nodded and performed a few hand signs and placed her hands on her children. Golden chains shot out of the back of Naomi, her baby girl while Naruto, her baby boy gave a powerful golden glow. She turned to minato and said "Naomi definitely has the special chakra while Naruto has potential to awaken it."

Minato nodded his decision made took Naomi in his arms. He turned to kushina and said "she will be able to restrain the fox if the seal ever weakens." Kushina nodded and kissed her daughter one more time before handing her over fully to her husband. Minato took the child in his arms and disappeared in a yellow flash. Few moments later Kushina took Naruto and left the room.

Minato teleported directly on to the Hokage monument and could see the effort of third Hokage and other shinobi of Akamichi clan trying to subdue the beast. He tightly held his sleeping daughter and teleported directly to kyubi and took it out of village to predestined spot where he prepared for sealing. He went through a couple of hand signs after biting his and said "kuchiose no jutsu."

A huge red toad wearing a coat and pipe in its mouth with a tano at his waist came out from a huge amount of smoke. It looked at the fox then at its summoner and said "so it has come down to it eh Minato?"

The fourth hokage nodded and said "I need you to hold the fox down for a few minutes boss. So I can prepare the seal."

The toad nodded and said "make it quick gaki. I won't be able to hold it down for long."

Minato was painting the seal on the altar and was painting its counterpart on his child. He was half way through when the toad boss was thrown towards the altar. Minato was about to teleport the huge toad out of his way when suddenly it was blocked by a huge slug. Minato was shocked to see the slug and its summoner Tsunade Senju standing there. Tsunade looked at Minato and said "stop staring and get on with the seal."

Minato was about to continue when he was stopped by a voice. Kushina came to him carrying Naruto and said "Minato don't use the dead demon consuming seal. We will use the same seal Mito Obaachan used to seal the fox into Naomi."

Minato shook his head and said "but she won't be able to pull the fox into her."

Kushina replied "when I used the jutsu earlier I could control her chains. I will use her chains and pull the fox into her. Change the array."

Minato nodded and said "Tsunade sama please heal Kushina as best as possible." He soon started changing the array and only slightly modified by making it so that the seal could be gradually loosened and allow the kyubi's chakra to transfer to his daughter.

After few seconds Kushina performed the same jutsu as earlier and caught hold of Kyubi in her chains through her daughter and stared pulling it inside of her daughter. With two boss summons aiding them the fox was soon sealed inside her daughter.

Few hours later Minato announced to the village that the fox was defeated. The sealing was kept a secret from general populace. Unknown of all that was happening around him little naruto slept peacefully in arms of his mother.


End file.
